Honeysky
Honeysky is a pretty, slender, mysterious, alluring, quiet, soft-spoken, curious, longing, sweet, gentle, golden-brown tabby and white she-cat with short, dense, thick fur, soft white paws, a slightly long, thin, longer-furred tail, and soft, gentle, intense, warm, honey-colored golden-brown eyes. ''Description; Appearance; : Honeysky's fur is golden-brown in color, with white patches on her face, chest, underbelly legs, back, and tail. Her paws are all pure white, and very soft to the touch. She has tabby stripes on her golden-brown fur, forming a mackerel pattern. There is a patch of golden-brown fur on her muzzle, and her nose is light brown in color. Honeysky's eyes are soft, warm, and golden-brown--the color of honey. : Her fur is very short, but is extremely dense and thick. Her tail is somewhat long, but thin, and the fur on it is somewhat longer than the rest. Her ears are just barely tufted, and rounded at the tips. Health; Physical Health; : Honeysky is actually very weak. Her immune system has never been strong, so she gets sick very easily. It also doesn't take much force to injure her, so she prefers to stay out of battles. Kitting nine kits was almost too much strain for her delicate body, and she was told she was lucky to have survived. Mental Health; : On the surface, Honeysky seems to be fairly stable. But underneath the exterior, she is very unstable, suffering from serious PTSD from when she was younger. Honeysky is prone to nightmares, night terrors, and even panic attacks. But she believes she can handle things on her own, so she doesn't bother to tell anyone. Personality; : Honeysky has a certain alluring charm to her, likely coming from her gentle, kind nature. She is particularly gentle and sweet to any and all kits, and would be more than willing to act as a foster parent to kits without any. Honeysky is also very curious, although her shyness can prevent her from going to satiate her curiosity. Her shy, quiet nature also gives her an air of mystery. Skills and Abilities; : Honeysky has an outstanding memory, allowing her to remember herbs and assist the other healers when they forget something. Her memory is near-photographic. : However, she is only average in other aspects, and is very bad at swimming especially due to a fear of water. Honeysky takes care to avoid any bodies of water larger than a puddle unless absolutely necessary. Life; Backstory; : Honey is born as a loner to Hay and Straw with two brothers, named Oats and Whey. Though Hay wanted to keep her daughter, Straw only wanted sons, and she was forced to leave Honey alone in a cave. : Luckily, a wandering loner named Sandy saw little Honey alone and took her in as her own kit. For the next several moons, Sandy raised little Honey as her own, teaching her how to hunt and defend herself from other cats once she was old enough. : When Honey is about eight moons old, a fox attacks her and Sandy. Paralyzed with fear, Honey watches Sandy take on the fox alone. She drives it away, but at the cost of her life. : Two moons later, Honey is a loner in EchoClan territory. She is known to be interested in Clan life, and is contemplating seeing if she could join. : Before she could ask, however, a group of five rogue toms find her. Honey asks them to leave her alone and tries to run away, but the toms are too fast for her. All five of them take turns mating her. : Once the toms were finished with her, they wandered off, leaving Honeysky weak and expecting kits. She finds herself unable to get to her paws, and wonders how she'll survive. : Luckily for her, Moonstar of EchoClan finds her while on patrol. The leader takes pity on the young she-cat, and allows her to join EchoClan with the name Honeypaw. In RP; EchoClan; : While in EchoClan, Honeypaw gives birth to nine kits, named Lionkit, Poppykit, Tinykit, Frecklekit, Goldenkit, Goldkit, Dawnkit, Rabbitkit, and Brackenkit. Unfortunately, the latter five were stillborn... or so everyone thought. : While Roseflight and Yarrowpaw, the medicine cat and her apprentice, are burying Honeypaw's stillborn kits, they discover that little Brackenkit still clinging to his life. The two cats are able to save him, and he is brought back to Honeypaw. : While bringing Brackenkit back to Honeypaw, Yarrowpaw discovers an orphaned loner kit named Morning. As she had no parents, Yarrowpaw decides to bring her back to EchoClan, where Honeypaw offers to care for her alongside her newborn kits. She becomes Morningkit. : Sometime later, Honeypaw takes in another kit, a nameless she-kit who was experimented on in a laboratory frozen in time before she escaped. Due to the experiments leaving her with unstable invisibility powers (along with teal fur), Honeypaw names her Disappearancekit. : When her kits, along with Morningkit, become apprentices, Honeypaw is given her warrior name, Honeysky. : Soon after this, Honeysky takes in two more kits, named Heartkit and Blackkit. : Some time later, Disappearancekit, Heartkit, and Blackkit named an apprentice, and Honeysky moves out of the nursery. : Her kits, as well as Morningpaw, are named warriors with the names Liondusk, Poppyspot, Tinyshade, Frecklewind, Brackensand, and Morningdew. : Shortly before Disappearancepaw, Heartpaw, and Blackpaw would have their assessments, EchoClan disbands. Determined not to give up their Clan lives, Honeysky and all of her kits (including her adopted ones) join Ravenwing, Darknessfang, Yarrowsky, Robindusk, Snowwish, and Iceguard on a journey to find a new Clan. : They soon discover MemoryClan, a Clan created by loners, kittypets, and cats who were forced to leave their Clans. One of the Council members, Obi-Wan, offers them to join, which they accept. MemoryClan; : As she's joining, Honeysky is given a chance to rename herself if she did not want to keep her Clan name. She declines this offer, and becomes a Healer. : Honeysky is given her first Padawan, Holly. : During the battle against Anakin and the dogs, she keeps herself hidden away with Holly, treating any cat who is brought to the Healers' den with her Padawan. : She is extremely distraught to find that one of her adopted kits, Hearts, was slain by the dogs during the battle, and mourns the loss with her other kits, doing her best to comfort Blacky in the process. Family; 'Mates;' : Jasper (formerly); Living, rogue. : Reynard (formerly); Living, rogue. : Angelo (formerly); Living, rogue. : Pyry (formerly); Living, rogue. : Dante (formerly); Living, rogue. 'Kits;' : Liondusk; Living, Knight of MemoryClan. : Spotty; Living, Knight of MemoryClan. : Tiny; Living, Healer of MemoryClan. : Dusky; Living, Knight of MemoryClan. : Goldenkit; Deceased, suspected StarClan member. : Goldkit; Deceased, suspected StarClan member. : Dawnkit; Deceased, suspected StarClan member. : Rabbitkit; Deceased, suspected StarClan member. : Brack; Living, Healer of MemoryClan. 'Mother;' : Hay; Living, loner. 'Father;' : Straw; Status unknown, most likely deceased. 'Brothers;' : Oats; Living, loner. : Whey; Living, loner. Trivia; * She remembers her family, but doesn't miss them because they didn't care for her. * She still misses Sandy and her deceased kits. * Honeysky is asexual, and she realized it from the trauma of being mated by force. * Though they know very well that they're adopted, Morning's Dew, Disappearance, Hearts, and Blacky are treated as if they're Honeysky's own kits. ** Due to this, she is extremely distressed over the death of Hearts. * The toms who mated Honeysky went on to CreekClan and SunsetClan. Names; * Kit: Honey * Loner: Honey * Queen: Honeypaw, Honeysky * Warrior: Honeysky * Healer: Honeysky Education; 'Mentor(s);' : Sandy; Deceased, suspected StarClan member. : Herself; Living. 'Padawan(s);' : Holly; Living, Padawan of MemoryClan. Images; Character Pixels; Life Image;'' Category:She-cat Category:She-cats Category:Raped She-cat Category:Abandoned Category:Kit Category:Kits Category:Apprentice Category:Queen Category:Clan Cats Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats of EchoClan Category:Cats of Clans Category:Living Character Category:Cat Category:Cats Category:Warrior Category:Cats of MemoryClan Category:Healer Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Raped cat